


Puppyshipping prompt

by Sunrise_Flame



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Send prompt, Violetshipping, i'll do my best, puppyshipping - Freeform, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunrise_Flame/pseuds/Sunrise_Flame
Summary: Send prompt and I'll try to write a story!





	1. Chapter 1

Please read CAREFULLY

 

Things I **WON'T** write about:

\- **Rape**. Look, I don't care if after the act the one that rapes feels bad and gets with the raped. That's still rape _and IT'S NOT ROMANTIC_

\- **Character Death**. Yami is alive and well.

\- **Zombies**. I am terrified of them.

\- **Drugs**. I mean, if someone slipped something in their drinks then it's ok. But not consensual.

 

 

Things I will write about:

\- Past abuse, not sexual

\- Fluff

\- Hurt/comfort

\- I can try smut but I wont guarantee on the result

\- LittleKuriboh's reference

\- Mpreg 

 

Ships I'm comfortable with:

\- Puzzleshipping (Yugi x Yami Yugi/Atem)

\- Thiefshipping (Yami Bakura x Marik Ishtar)

\- Deathshipping (Ryou Bakura x Yami Marik/Melvin)

 

Now, please remember that I'm a human being with a life. I'll try my best to answer everyone and write a good story. 

Please don't be upset if I don't like your prompt...

If you have questions please don't esitate to ask.

Thanks!


	2. Here comes Kaibaman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kuroku asked for a Superhero AU. I hope it turned out ok.

The night was dark and quiet in Domino city. Quiet but not calm. At least, not in the slums where the night reached the peak of activity: whores, drug dealers, thrives, thugs. It started at 11 pm and ended somewhere between 5 and 6 in the morning.   
So, that morning when Jounouchi Katsuya got out the apartment, he knew the activity, while slowly dying out, wasn't over yet. It was barely 4 in the morning and the sky was still dark and full of stars he could barely see.   
Slowly and yawning, Jounouchi dragged himself towards the baker where he worked in the mornings. He was so sleepy he barely sensed he was being followed.  
But he did nevertheless. Being in a gang for years did that to you.  
They were 5, all guys. They weren't from anywhere near the zone, because everyone there knew that firts of all, he never had cash on him and last but not least, he was in a gang years before, so very few were willing to mess with him.  
Jounouchi stopped and turned.   
"Hey" He called out, eyes sharp and sleepiness forgotten. "Look, I don't have cash on me or anything of value for the metter." He said, getting his wallet out and trowing it to the thug in the middle. He opened it and found only a few photos.   
"See? I don't have money and that wallet il practically covered in holes, so you can't sell it." He stated.   
The gang excanged looks and then smiled creepily.   
"If we can't have your money then we'll have some fun" The one on the left said, getting on guard.   
Jounouchi sighed, but before he could get on guard, with a flash of white the thugs were on the ground.  
The blond blinked once, then twice. In front of him stood the perfect copy of the Duel Monster Kaibaman.  
"YOU!" Jounouchi shouted, getting near the other male. "You are the crazy cosplayer that wants to be batman!" He said with a big smile. "Oh my god THANK YOU! Kaiba has gone ballistic trying to find you! Oh god you should see his face every time someone mentions you! It's so hilarious" He laughed, hands holding his stomach  
"Oh my god." He sniggered. "I'm Jounouchi, thanks for helping me. I would have handled them but you couldn't have known" He smiled, hand on his side, feet apart, the image of confidence and happiness.  
Kaibaman stayed there, observing him behind his mask.  
"You don't talk much, do you, big boy?" Kaibaman stayed silent and Jounouchi's smile slipped.  
"Do you understand what I am saying, don't you?" A nod was enough to bring the smile back.  
"Good! Can I offer you anything for saving me in this lovely morning?" Kaibaman seemed to hesitate. "It's ok, you don't have to take off your mask. Even if I am really really really curious to see your face. Oh. Wait, do you have 30 minutes?"  
Kaibaman nodded, still hesitant.  
"Great! Let's go!" He grabbed Kaibaman's arm and started dragging him in the labyrinth of streets and dark alleys until they reached a little bakery in the border of the slums.   
Jounouchi entered, smiling. The inside was warm and welcoming, painted in a light green color. Inside there were a few tables and chairs, all of them a nice orange colour.   
"Good morning Kyoka-san-nee!" Jounouchi called. "I'm sorry I'm late!"   
From a door behind the counter came out a little woman with red hair and a face full of freckles. Sparkling chocolate eyes looked kindly at the teen.  
"It's ok dear, you have three minutes to spare." She said, voice calm and warm.  
"Kyoka-san-nee, you better sit down, I don't want you to get in labour while working."  
Kyoka snorted, hands massaging her baby bump underneath her arpon.   
"Please. This cutie is the third, I can recognize the signs of a labour." She said, smiling a secret smile. "I see you found the famous Kaibaman!"   
"Yeah, he saved my ass. Sorry I didn't ask of I could bring him here"  
"Language!" She scolded playfully before gesturing towards the tables.   
"Take a seat dear." She smiled, getting near them and ushered Jounouchi in the room bwhind the counter. "I'll bring you something for breakfast soon."   
Kaibaman sat down in the first table he saw and waited. After ten minutes Jounouchi got out with a big plate of waffles, pancakes, eggs, sausages, beans and smashed potatoes. After him Kyoka with a tray with a pitcher full of orange juice, a teapot, a glass and a cup. They swiftly and efficiently placed everything in front of him.  
"We didn't know what you liked, so we made a little of everything" Said Jounouchi with a 200 watt smile. "I'm going to see if the first bunch of brioches is ready!" And then he disappeared again, making Kyoka smile as she sat in front of Kaibaman with a sigh.   
"Oi oi, my poor back." She lamented, massaging it. Then she looked at him and smiled. "Thank for saving him. No one ever bothered to help him, so he is going a little overboard to show you that he appreciated it".   
"The brioches are ready!" Daid Jounouchi as he returned with a little box. "I put them here so you can take them away if you've eaten too much" He placed the box next to the plate. "Go on, eat as much as you like! Here we serve the best breakfast ever!" He said, making Kyoka laugh.  
"You say that just because you eat once in a while. Now let's go, we have lots of pastries and bread to make"  
Both of them left the masked man alone to eat.   
After ten or fifteen minutes Kaibaman got up with the box in hand.  
"You leaving?" Asked the blond, appearing from the door. Kaibaman nodded.  
"I see. Thank for helping me. I hope you'll return here without the mask" He beamed, waving at him while he disappeared behind the door.  
"Kaibaman and Jou sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Sing-songed Kyoka, laughing.  
"KYOKA-SAN-NEE!"

***

A week later found Jounouchi strolling trough the slums, calm in the fist hours of morning. He was going aroung a corner when he was suddenly something white slammed into him, making him take a step back.  
"Wha-? Kaibaman?!" He blinked, confused. "What are you-?"  
"Kaibama~~n"  
The masked man grabbed the blond and started running but as Jounouchi knew the zone better, he jerked Kaibaman to make him duck into a narrow alley.   
"Shh" Whispered the blond, making him hide behind a garbage bin with him.  
Silently, they listened as what seemed like a horde of fangirl mixed reporters kept running forward.  
They waited for a few more seconds before Jounouchi grabbed Kaibaman's hand, a smile on his lips and a spark in his eyes.   
"Quietly" He said, slowly moving towards the opening, peeking out. Then, he tensed.   
"We're gonna run" He warned before sprinting in the other direction. Some of the fangirls saw them but they were no match against Jounouchi's knowledge of the zone.   
It took them almost half an hour until they were sure no one was following them and they collapsed in an alley, panting and, in the blond's case, laughing somewhat hysterically.  
"That was fun!" Jounouchi said, a brilliant smile on his lips as he calmed down. Kaibaman nodded, giving a small but warm smile.  
"So you can smile! I thought you couldn't!" The blond said, poking Kaibaman in the ribs, making him squirm. "Oh my god you are ticklish too! This is awesome!"  
The masked man batted Jounouchi's hands away, poking him in turn and making him squeak.  
"Don't you dare!" He warned even ad Kaibaman smirked, starting to tickle the other.   
"That's it!" Screamed the blond, starting a tickling war.   
Kaibaman barked a laugh that made Jounouchi smile happily. Soon the war was wan by the masked man that grabbed the other's hands, stopping his assault.  
Both were panting and smiling, softly snickering. Jounouchi looked at Kaibaman, a sweet smile on the lips and like that, suddently and spontaneously, the masked man kissed him. The kiss was sweet and short, a brief meeting of lips. When they separated, they kissed again. And again. All tgeir kisses were as sweet as the first, a little longer and a little firmer.  
When they separated for good, they shared an awkward smile.  
"Well, I wasn't expecting that. It was the first time I kissed a man." Jounouchi admitted. "So, does that mean that you like me?"   
Kaibaman smiled and kissed him on the cheek.   
"I like you too. Does that make us boyfriends?"  
Kaibaman nodded.  
"But I don't even know your name!" Jounouchi exclamed, visibly upset.  
"You sure?" Answered a deep voice. A coice the blond knew very well. Slowly, he turned to see Kaibaman without his mask.   
"KAIBA?!"   
"Hello Jounouchi." He greeted with a smirk.  
"How- when- but-?! You hate Kaibaman!"  
"Correction. I pretend to hate Kaibaman, so no one suspects that it's me."  
"You- you are- !"  
"A genius?" Kaiba taunted.  
"I was about to say crazy." Jounouchi crossed his arms. "...you kissed me"  
"I did"  
"You said we were boyfriends now"  
"Indeed"  
"Are you mocking me?" Asked the blond, amber eyes dead serious.  
"No. I always found you attractive from a physical point of view. Now that I could...for the lack of a better term 'talk' to you without taunting I came to appreciate you more. After you saved me today I decided that we should try having a relationship."  
Jounouchi looked at him, searching for the sign of a lie. Fpunding none he nodded.  
"Whell you are a good kisser. Let's try."   
Kaiba smiled and with a swift move got up.  
"I'll escort you to work." He said helping the other up.  
"You just want free breakfast" The blond joked.  
"...you got me"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought that it would be cute if Kaibaman left after the kissing scene and Jou found that Kaiba was ticklish in the same spots as Kaibaman the next day, but Jou would have killed him if he kissed and run like that so...


	3. Journey to the east

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by another one. Please go read it!  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9284540/1/Outmatched  
> Couples: Atem x Yugi  
> I know that everyone's age and birthday is wrong.  
> Also, I am actually working on myhis thesis, so...it can take a while for the next chapter.

In this world there are two types of people: humans and shifters.  
Shifters were people with animals appendages and, like the term "shifters" indicated, the ability to change form into that of the animal they had appendages of.  
There were different types of shifters. There were the foxes, guided by the royal family of Kitsunes. There were the dogs, ruled by the Wolves. There were the burds, whose leaders were the Harpies, also called Emperess. And then there were the cats, where the leader were called Big Cats, also called Pharaohs.  
Then, there was the merpeople that ruled the oceans with the Abyssals.  
The 5 reigns drawn on a map, were similar to a flower: in the middle stood the human reign and surrounding it like petals were the dogs to the west, the foxes to the north, cats in the east, birds in the south and the merpeople in the oceans, lakes and rivers.  
Different shifters often mingled and sometimes they would fight with each other, so humans had the difficult task of keeping the peace. Centuries of this role gave the human rulers the name of Lights, or Hikaris, for their calm and helpful nature.  
It was practically a guarantee that at least one member of the human royalty would go and marry the royal of another royalty. The royal consort would get the title of Dark, or Yami. Yamis would take over the molitary roles and the Hikaris would take the ambassador role.  
Hikaris nowadays had only to sedate a few squabbles and not full blown wars like in the past. Now and then cats and dogs would argue on something silly, or the foxes threw a fit for the stereotype of deceivers people wrongfully attached to them.  
All in all being an Hikari was NOT an easy task. Most of all because people tended to think Hikaris as weak, since they inheritedly had large innocent eyes, a calming aura and disliked violence.  
"Hikari Yuugi. Would you please follow us?" A hissing voice came from behind the little teen. Yugi sighed. Really, this was the fifth time this month that someone tried to kidnap him. Yeah, he was a precious Light but good goddess! There was a grunt and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Yuugi hated violence, and he never engaged in any behaviour that could be comsidered so, but that did not apply on his unofficial bodyguard, Jounouchi.  
The blond teen made quick work of the kidnappers-wannabe, as always.  
"You ok Yug?" The Hikari turned and gasped. The other was sporting a broken lip and a few bruises were already starting to form.  
"I am alright, bu you are not. Let's get you to Ryou."  
Jou shrugged, but led the way towards Ryou, one of Yugi's many cousins, and an Hikari himself.  
As humans had no phisical ability, they turned to magic. Hikaris were known for their healing and protective magic and while Yugi was good at healing spiritual wounds, he was useless against physical ones.  
Ryou, on the contrary was quite good at handling the hardships of the body and had more than once cured Jounouchi after he defended Yuugi and the three of them were now really good friends.  
As Yugi got hold of a guard and told him what happened, Jou took his time to observe the human's castle. As always, it looked like it came out from a fairy tale, all white and gothic, his towers going up towards the sky as branches of a tree.  
"Let's go Jou, the guards are going to take care of them."  
The blond smiled and nodded, relaxing as they entered the palace. He knew no one would ever touch an Hikari here with all the protective spells put in place.  
Ryou's rooms were easy to find as you just had to follow the smell of fresh flowers and herbs that were hung to dry.  
His workroom was a mess as always; bookshelves run down the walls, full of books of any size and colors that also found home in the big wooden table in the middle of the room. Said table hosted two mortars of different sizes, bottles and vases and jars full of liquids of different thickness and colors. All around the table were comfy looking cushioned chairs of a beautiful green color. Behind the table, between a bookshelf and a door, stood a fireplace where a pot was cheerfully bubbling upon the fire. A bed was pushed against the right wall and its candid sheets were also covered in stuff, mostly bondages and more books with the occasional herb here and there. All in all it was a cozy, lively place that made you feel at home and reminded of the beauty of nature.  
From the door emerged Ryou, his white hairs pulled up in a ponytail and smile on his face. His expression dropped as his eyes landed on Jou. Without a word he ushered him on a chair and started to clean and bandage his wounds.  
"You came just in time." He smiled as he finished applying a cream on Jou's eye. "I was cooking lunch, would you two like to join me?" He asked kindly.  
"Sure! Would you like a hand?"  
"No Jou, you are hurt, stay still and let the plants work their magic."  
Yugi was already cleaning the table, creating a place where to put the plates as Ryou went to rummage through a cabinet near the bed.  
Life in the Hikari's castle was really good, thought Jounouchi. People were kind and helpful and would do anything to help others. That's how he came to live here; he was found by Yugi's grandpa when he was little and was taken to the castle. Jounouchi had little to no memory of the time he was alone, but he knew he lived into a little stone house in the woods until he was more or less 10. He sometimes went there, watching how the nature swallowed the little construction. A tree had grown inside it and broke the roof. It was quite a sight.  
However, since they found him alone in the woods, they could not be certain of his type yet. He did not know if he was human or shifters as all youngs looked human until the coming of age at their 21th birthday. However, since no one knew when he was born, they did not know exactly how old was he. Not that he cared. He was really happy with the simple life of the castle.  
"Here Jou, eat while it's warm!" The blond smiled, thanking his little friend.  
"So, Yugi, I heard that you were invited to an adulthood ceremony!" Jou perked at that, swallowing the spoonful of soup.  
"Adulthood ceremony?" He asked. He was not aware of the invitation. He knew that an adulthood ceremony- or coming of age- was the period of time where a component of a shifter's royal family, came of age, but he did not know what it meant exactly.  
"You see, when a youngster of the royal is about to come of age, all the important people would be called to the palace a few day before the coming of age actually happendls. After the coming of age of the person, they would officially debut in the adult royal society and a feast would be thrown. It can last from two to seven days." Explained Yugi.  
"SEVEN DAYS?! Damn, these royals are crazy!" Jou commented. "So, who is going through this pain in the neck?"  
"Prince Atem Sennen of the cats." The albino answered, snickering at Jou's words.  
"Would you like to come too Ryou?" Asked Yugi as Jou got back to his soup.  
"I would like to. I would really love to see an adulthood ceremony."  
"Then it's settled. We're going to leave in a few days."  
"In the meantime, can I have more soup?" Asked Jou, making the two Hikaris laugh.

 

*

 

The room was big and luxurious, filled with the delightful scent of exotic flowers and fragrant fruit. Important guests were coming in left and right, all dressed in beautiful and elegant clothes.  
Soft music came from the orchestra placed in a corner as the lively chatter rose from the guests.  
Atem Sennen sat on the throne that was rightfully his since his father died two years ago. He was wearing the ceremonial robes, white, symbol of purity, with a cape, crimson, the color of royalty among cats. A gold crown sat on his head and jewels of gold and rubies were enriching his frame.  
He was bored out of his mind but it was his coming of age, he had to be plesant and smile as people came to him to congratulate him. He had talked already with Mai, the Harpy that was now on the throne. She was a quite beautiful woman, dressed in a long, purple dress that matched the wings that grew out of her arms and feathers that were breaded into her blond hair. Purple was the color of royalty for birds.  
She was followed by a girl with brown hair and green wings. Atem took a moment to consider how the Harpies were strictly matriarchal and how girls, despite all the other types of birds, always had brillant colors on their wings, as opposite to man, with darker and duller colors. He idily wondered if a Harpie and an Hikari together would produce a white-winged child.  
He also saw Mako, the head of the merpeople. He was quite spontaneous and his deep green robe, waved with the finest seaweeds, was pulled awkwardly on his fish tail as he swam on his little aquarium that was moved by a group of humans. They chattered and joked as if he were no king, even if the color he wore and the coral crown on his head stated otherwise.  
Then there was Otogi, the head of the Wolves, clad in black leather pants that hug his long legs and accented the white tip of his tail. A black shirt was left half unbuttoned, showing off scars that were the pride of any predator. A crown made of deer's antlers circled his head. He was quite attractive if Atem could say so, and Otogi clearly knew that, as he had already flirted with half the room and was currently trying to seduce one of the humans that were helping Abyssal Mako moving around. From the look of it, the human was quite irritated by him and actually punched him in the guts.  
No one seemed to feel sorry for the Wolf and the Kitsune that ruled the foxes simply started laughing maniacally at the other's misfortune.  
Kitsune Bakura was wearing a robe as white as the snow, even if it was considered rude to wear white at a coming of age ceremony, silver was notoriously the foxes royal color. It was tradition for the Kitsune to wear a colorful robe with silver embroidery, but it seemed that Bakura simply did not care. Next to him was Atem's cousin, Marik Ishtar of the Big Cats, a lion. Marik was clearly looking at the Kitsune with interest. His twin Melvin looked really bored and annoyed.  
"They seem to be enjoying themself, don't you think?" Asked a voice from his right. Atem turned, finding a man with brown eyes and blue eyes. He was clad in deep blue, a lonesome earring with a ruby dangled from his Cougar's ear. Seto Kaiba of the Big Cats was as gorgeous and cold as always.  
"Cousin. Are you not enjoying yourself?"  
"I am enjoying this as much as you are." He answered, making Atem smile.  
"Your grace Atem." Someone called, making him turn and meet a pair of innocent and sparkling ametyst eyes. In front of him stood the most beautiful person Atem had ever seen. Wild bangs of gold, black and violet were weaven into a braid that fell on his right shoulder, a simple circle of silver with an opal sat on his forehead. He wore large, violet vest with a white rose, symbol of purity and gentleness, pinned on his chest.  
"I am Hikari Yuugi Muto, I am here to congratulate you on your coming of age. I hope you'll have a beautiful day."

Atem was suddenly acutely aware of how Hikaris did not lie. It was not like they were not capable of doing so, they just didn't. If Hikari Yuugi wished him a beautiful day, he was 100% hoping that his day would be plesant. It was quite a revelation to Atem, that was used to people lying all the time and had few people he could trust.

"Thank you, Hikari Yugi, I appreciate you being here."  
"Please your Grace, just Yugi is fine." He said, a smile on his face.  
"Well then, Yugi, you may call me Atem."  
Yugi beamed.  
"Thank you Atem." Then he gestured to his left, were two other men were standing. "Please let me introduce you my cousins Ryou and my good friend Jounouchi."  
"It's a pleasure. This is my cousin, Seto Kaiba." The first thing his cousin said was:  
"Hikari Ryou, are you in any way related to Kitsune Bakura?" Earning a glare from the blond boy.  
"Oh, I am. His mother and my father are brothers."  
Hikaris, unlike shifters, were revealed as soon as they could talk, as their kindness shone bright as soon as they were able to express themselves.  
"That seems quite right." Kaiba agreed. "And you?"  
Jounouchi blinked on surprise, then smiled. "I am afrid I am just an orphan Yugi's gramps picked up. I'm not sure but I may be human."  
"So you are a stray." Jounouchi's smile vanished and was replaced by a scrowl. Both Yugi and Ryou stared at him as if he grew a second head. Atem sighed.  
"And?"  
"You must be really worthless if even your parents gave up on you."  
Yugi flinched and Ryou worriedly placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"Cousin! What are you-"  
"It's ok your Grace. Thanks for your concern but really..." Jounouchi pinned Kaiba with a glare. "Why should I give a fuck about your opinion?" It was Kaiba's turn to glare.  
"J-Jou! I would like to say hi to cousin Bakura! Would you come with me?"'  
"Oh joy. From an asshole to the other." The blond said, but smiled in a way that said he was playful. Ryou smiled too, seemingly expecting the answer.  
"Let's go, let's go!"  
Atem sighed.  
"Cousin. Stop acting in that unpleasant way."  
"Not my fault if he's a stray."  
"Would you please stop? Jounouchi is my friend and trusted bodyguard." Hikari Yugi interrupted, visibly upset.  
"Do not mind him, Yugi. He may look really mature, but he actually is quite childish. He does not know how to speak to someone he likes, just like a child."  
"I do not act like that cousin."  
Both the human and the cat royalty ignored him.  
"Oh, so he actually thinks Jou is handsome?"  
"Probably."  
"I do not like him!"  
Atem smiled at him patronizingly. "As you say cousin."  
"I DO NOT" He said, tail moving in anger. Yugi snickered, making Kaiba bristle more before he stomped away in a hurry. Atem smiled before turning his attention back to the Hikari.

*

Kaiba was walking briskly, no really paying attention to where he was going. He lived all his life here, this was his reign, his territory.  
As he slowed, he noticed he was near the playroom. The playroom was the room where all the children were kept during the stay, do they could mingle with other children and have fun while the adults talked about thing that would bore to death everyone from 16 years down.  
Inside there were caretakers, usually humans, that would follow children and teenagers, making sure they would not hurt themselves or others. It was a good opportunity to make shifters and humans mingle and know each other.  
Seto smiled, entering the room. It was a spacious place, with a soft, pink carpet. The walls were a baby blue, with stars that glowed in the dark plastered everywhere. A low coffee table was in the middle of the room. All around were cream coloured pillows. Against the wall was a crib big enough for at least 5 toddlers. Children of all ages were running around, laughing, screaming and crying.  
"Big brother!" A black-haired child threw himself on Seto.  
"Hello Mokuba. Are you having fun?" The child smiled and nodded.  
"I met a new person today!"  
"Is that so?"  
"Mokuba! Are you coming- oh." In front of Seto stood Jounouchi.  
"Jou! This is my brother!" The child smiled happily.  
"What are you doing here with my brother mutt?"  
"I was wondering and I found this room. I love children and I know the caretakers here, so I helped out a little. You know, with Hiyoko being pregnant, Mari can't do all on her own."  
"Hey! I am doing a pretty good job at keeping the children!" A voice came from behind the blond, making Seto shift to watch a heavily pregnant woman with short brown hair and brown eyes pouting at Jounouchi. She was human, but she had a black bracelet on her arm with a black feather that indicated that she was a male bird's wife. Next to her was a girl with porcelain skin and long black curly hair, held in twin pigtails. She was playing with a really small child, smiling happily.  
"Of course you are Hiyoko-nee, but you get tired easily. You ARE pregnant after all." Jou tried to reason.  
"Yeah...but with you and Mari-honey I am alright!"

"Of course, Hiyoko-nee." Jou smiled.  
"Woah, there Katsuya. Are you flirting with my wife?" Came an amused voice from behind Seto. The brunet started, tail bristling in surprise. He turned, coming fave to face with a man, 25 years if he had to guess, of the birds. He had eyes as black as his wings and short, liliac hair. He was wearing a simple golden ring on his left ring finger, signalling that he was a human's husband. Jou laughed.  
"Big brother Tobitaka! It's nice to see you again!"  
The blond however was roughly shoved aside by Hiyoko.  
"Out of the way, I have to kiss my handsome husband." She stated, making the man blushed madly and causing the blond to snicker.  
"I did not know you had a brother, Jou" Mokuba said, ignoring the lovely-dovely aura around the married couple.  
"Oh, they are not really my brother and sister. They kinda adopted me when I was little. Hiyoko worked in the castle and proclamed herself to be my big sister. Mari came after and next came Tobitaka. They became my big siblings somehow." He then moved nearer, with a conspiratory air. "They can give you cavity if you are not careful."  
"I HEARD YOU."  
Jou feigned being scared. "Run Mokuba, run!" He said gripping the child and running in circle around the table, making him laugh happily as Hiyoko and then Mari made a show out of chasing them. Tobitaka stayed next to Seto, a sweet smile on his lips before it got wiped out by a serious frown.  
"I heard you called Katsuya a 'stray'." There was a dark aura around him as he said so and even if he decided not to say another word, Seto had the distinct impression of being judged.  
The brunet coughed a little.  
"Well, yes, I know he does not know his origins, so he is a stray."  
The dark aura around the other seemed to intensify. Seto was not one to get scared easily, but he felt a cold shiver run down his spine.  
"My love dearest" Came Hiyoko's sweet voice as she moved near the male bird. "Leave him be, Jou can protect himself. We raised him good." She said, caressing his arm and making him blush, his black wings fluffing with pride and embarrassment.  
Seto's teeth rotted from the sweetness of it all. He could almost see roses and little hearts in the air. The brunet shook his head and exited the room as silently as possible. He wasn't running away, he was...making a strategical retreat.

*

Two days later found Atem in the ceremonial chamber, crimson candles and incense burned all around him. The smell of chamomile and lavander was soothing for him as a healer, the human named Mari, knelt next to him, a small but reassuring smile on his face as she began rubbing cream on his ears and at the base of his spine, where his tail would be.  
Royals and their entourage were present, all sat around him at a respectable distance. His cousin was standing near the entrance, alert for any dangers at the king was at his most vulnerable.  
Jounouchu sat behind Yugi and Ryou. He listened as Mari began chanting a spell to stimulate the change within the Pharaoh. He watched as aver so slowly the royal's ears began to change. It hurt his head to watch it, so he averted his eyes, but he soon realised that his head kept hurting. He gritted his teeth, not wanting to make a scene and interrupt King Atem's coming of age, but the pain kept on growing and expanding. His whole head hurt, no, his whole being hurt. He felt like every muscle was being torn and slowly rebuild, his head felt like exploding and his ears were buzzing. The smell of chamomile and lavander calmed him a little but it was confusing and irritating.  
He whimpered, but no one seemed to notice as the healer kept on chanting and Atem kept on changing. It was a process that had Yugi mesmerized until he heard a whine behind him. Ryou must have heard it too because suddenly he wasn't next to him anymore and calling Jounouchi's name. 

Yugi turned and saw the blond curled on the floor, blood coming from his head and whining in what looked like an atrocious pain. He was confused from a moment, but it hit him with the force of a punch in the stomach.  
"He's coming of age!" He gasped, moving near Ryou as he tryed to calm the blond. They did not know what to do. Atem was not suffering as much, what was going on?!  
"Here, bite this." The calm and cold voice made both Hikaris jump in surprise. Seto was next to them, forcing a piece of cloth in the blond's mouth. Jou however was too out of it and bit the brunet's finger too. Seto didn't even flinch.  
"It's going to end soon, do mot worry."  
"Why is he suffering so much?" Asked Yugi, hand moving to touch his friend's shoulder, only succeeding in making him flinch in pain.  
"Pharaoh Atem knew that he was going to go through his coming of age, so he was given a painkiller this morning, not to mention the soothing cream the healer applied...this probably was caused by the spell that was cast, forcing him in his coming of age. Normally any shifter that is in their 21th year of age isn't allowed near any coming of age for this may happen." Seto explained calmly, flinching a little as Jounouchi bit more in his skin. Blood welled out of the brunet's finger but Jounouchi did not seem to notice as he let out a muffled, drown kut scream.  
As it ended, the healer hurried next to Seto, checking the blond and gently wiping his newly formed ears and tail.  
"Is he alright?" Came Atem's voice from behind them. His face looked more mature and regal and his moves were fluid like water. He now sported black ears and tail, making him a Panther.  
"He seems to be alright. Also, he is a member of the dogs." She said in a soft voice.  
"Please bring him in his bedroom, there I will keep an eye on him. He will be asleep for a while, the transformation was very painful for him."  
She then moved Seto's finger from the blond's mouth, gently wiping the blood and bendaging it as Atem called for a guard to take Jounouchi to his chamber.

*

The first thing Jounouchi was aware of was the headache pulsing in his head. It was actually really tame considering tge one before, but it still hurt him. He had to blink a few times before the world became cleare again. He was in his chamber for tge stay. Slowly, Jounouchi got up, careful not to get dizzy. He got out of his chamber, almost stumbling on Yugi and Ryou. Both were curled up on the floor, half asleep by the look of it. Next to them sat Hiyoko, her arms around Mari as both of them where wrapped in Tobitaka's wings. All of them were in the middle of what looked like a pillow nest.  
"I see you are awake." Came Mari's calm voice from between the married couple. Jounouchi had thought her to be asleep as well. Her voice made Tobitaka open one eye.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
Jounouchi shrugged.  
"I am confused, I don't know what happened, really."  
"You came of age, my dear." Answered Hiyoko as she snuggled closer to Mari.  
"...What?"  
Tobitaka gestured for him to seat.  
"Yeah, I know coming of age can be confusing, but don't be scared, you are still you."  
"Seiya was so confused it was adorable!" Hiyoko squealed, clearly enjoying her husband's blush.  
"I have to ask. ...what am I?"  
"You are a member of the dogs." Answered Mari, her voice barely a whisper. To anyone who did not know her, she wpuld have seemed uninterested, but to them her whole behaviour told another story.  
"It's not your fault Mari-chan." Came Ryou's reassuring voice. Jounouchi was hugged by both Hikaris, now wide awake.  
Jounouchi smiled and then sniffed the air. He tried to follow one of the scents and found it came from Yugi, so he sniffed his friend's hair. He smelled like clean sheets and incense. Then, he moved to sniff Ryou's hair. He smelled of thyme and rosemary.  
"Jou? What are you doing?" Asked the stunned Hikari.  
"I don't know, your smell is kinda strange..."  
Hiyoko giggled as Mari smiled.  
"It's normal, you have a better sense of smell now. Coming of age changed your whole body, not just your ears." Tobitaka explained.  
The three of them 'oooh'ed at the discovery.  
"Sooooo...how fo you smell?" Jounouchi asked a playful grin on his face as he jumped on the other three, sniffing everything he could get near enough, tail wagging happily as all of them laughed at his antics while Hiyoko tried to run away but failed miserably.  
"I see you are getting used to your new sense of smell." Came the an amused voice. Jounouchi stood with a start, tail and ears erected in surprise.  
The brunet blinked and neared the dog, sniffing the air. Jounouchi went rigid, not moving a muscle, completely frozen in surprise. The blond could feel a blush slowly rising on his cheeks.  
"You don't smell that bad for a mutt."  
The blond's tail started to gently wag.  
Seto smiled.  
"See you soon, mutt." And with that, he turned, tail caressing Jounouchi's arm as he walked away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobitaka Seiya is actually from another anime, the first one to get the title correctly may have a little preview of the next chapter.


End file.
